


There's a Size Difference Here

by love_a_sexy_trash_can



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Size Difference, Trans Lloyd, also can i say i have a bit of a size difference kink?, also he is not only the dad friend and the temporary dad, because everyone is beautiful because of your body, best way i can describe the size difference is cole as shiro and kai as keith, but he's COUGH daddy COUGH, cole is a TANK, haha i'm actually not, i just want happiness, i ship sheith so i mean, i wish i could be fit, i'll explain why in 'Everyone Loves', i'll leave i'm so ashamed, kai has a tiny ass waist and no one can tell me otherwise, kai wears crop tops, lloyd's trans and that will always be canon to me, positive body type representation and observation, working out, yeah cole is shiro and kai is keith and it works because of course it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/pseuds/love_a_sexy_trash_can
Summary: Cole notices that, even though all the Ninja have different body types (obviously), Kai has a special quality about his own.also, if this summary seems serious, the story really isn't all that.





	There's a Size Difference Here

**Author's Note:**

> a fun story i decided to do and now it's something to make me happy so i can distract myself from being sad about the season 10 trailer. also, the beginning seems so serious so that's why the second half seems more wild and erratic, which is more like me irl.

By now, Cole barely had to use any energy when he lifted his weights. Still, he loved doing his workouts; they kept him occupied and he got stronger regardless.

He and the others were in the middle of their "free day" of training. Basically, that meant they still had to train but could do whatever they wanted for it. While Cole was bodybuilding, Zane was meditating, Lloyd was going at the punching bag, and Jay and Nya were wrestling. (Nya was winning.)

At first, Cole didn't see Kai until he saw the red-clad ninja was actually beside him, doing arm curls. The entire training session, Kai has been flitting around, doing one thing and switching to another. Whether it was boredom or doing equal workouts, it was easier to just ignore the Master of Fire and let him be rather than keep track of where he went. Cole smirked and put down his weights, about to start on his legs when he noticed something.

All six of the Ninja had different body types, although Kai and Nya were somewhat similar. Jay had a small build and didn't gain muscle as easily as the others. But it worked for him since he moved so fast, using his agility to make up for the strength that the Master of Lightning didn't always have.

Zane, being a nindroid, didn't gain muscle at all. He was built with skinny limbs, but that didn't fool anyone. Zane was incredibly strong.

Lloyd was small like Jay but had a bit more muscle on him. It may have something to do with the fact that he finally got an increase in his testosterone dosage but Cole didn't know entirely. Hormones were complicated.

Cole, well, he was obviously a mountain of muscle. He was large in every aspect. (He realized just how wrong that can sound, but it's true. He's ridiculously tall, too.) He gained muscle so easily, Cole had to make sure he didn't get too bulky or else he'll be slowed down by his own mass.

Then there was Kai and Nya. They're both very muscular (of course, not like Cole but still very) due to their early life as blacksmiths. They had a similar build aside from the obvious assets of being different sexes.

However, one of those assets threw Cole completely for a loop. It was one that didn't even apply to anything, it was just… there.

Kai is known for his fashion sense and style. Homeboy wears crop tops and skinny jeans ninety-eight percent of the time he's awake, he's known for it. So it's quite surprising that it took Cole this long to notice it but regardless, he did and it's quite the shock.

See…

Kai has a tiny waist.

Pressing pause on his workout (Gasp!), Cole measured his waist with his hands. Pretty wide, obviously. He's a big guy. Carefully, to avoid being caught, Cole kept his hands in the same distance and position as they went over to Kai's waist and-

Holy shit, how can anyone have a waist this small, the fu-? Nya doesn't have this small of a waist! Neither to Lloyd or Jay, what?! Cole sputtered for a moment and realized ANOTHER THING.

So, Cole has really big hands, everyone knows that.

Well, apparently, if he was imagining it right, Cole could wrap his hands around Kai's waist… and his thumbs would absolutely be touching.

Just- okay, nope, no, what the fuck?

While stuck in his limbo of shock, Kai finally noticed Cole staring at his waist. Slowly, the Master of Fire put the weights he was using down and went to join Lloyd with the punching bag beating.

"How… His waist is… so tiny, I… How have I not accidentally squeezed him to death or snapped him in half yet?" Cole muttered to himself, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists.

Does this mean Kai uses a corset or something? Nah, it'd be way too obvious. Cole did his best to remember what Kai and Nya's parents looked like. If he was right, their waists weren't so small, and Nya's obviously isn't. But Kai's waist is so tiny and why was Cole suddenly so obsessed with his teammate's waist?!

"Dude, Cole, are you okay?" he heard Jay ask calmly like he wasn't currently being crushed under Nya and in a headlock.

"Oh yeah, yeah-yeah. I'm fine, I'm great. Ha HA!" Cole stuttered. He took a quick glance and yep, Nya did not have a tiny waist. Oh, First Spinjitzu Master, what the hell?

"Interesting to say you're okay when you wouldn't stop staring at Kai," Zane spoke up, his eyes still closed. Cole glared at the nindroid.

"Next time you ask me to throw you, I'll aim you at the sun," he threatened. Zane showed no acknowledgment. "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom." He may have left too quickly but he didn't care. He held out his hands again to the width of Kai's waist.

Jesus Christ, either Kai was a tiny guy, which would make Lloyd, Jay, and Nya dwarfs or Cole was a motherfucking TANK.

**Author's Note:**

> watch me try to draw a comic for this and end up giving up halfway through because drawing characters in a consistent style is HARD!
> 
> EDIT: I did try to draw it, but like i said, I GAVE UP HALFWAY BECAUSE DRAWING CONSISTENTLY IS HARD AND I HAVE NO PATIENCE!


End file.
